Darling Darla
by SandraSmit19
Summary: The story of Darla, a young woman trapped in an abusive relationship. Who will or can help her out?
1. Trapped

Darla shivered as she sat in the chair, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms around them. She sat there looking out the window. It was dark and cold outside but she didn't care, she needed to see the world, she needed to see the world for what it was not for what it had become to her. A cold and cruel world, no love, no joy, no nothing.

She winced as her knee touched the bruise on the side of her face and she shivered when she remembered what had happened to cause it earlier that night. **He** had gotten the crazy idea that she had been eyeballing another man, and he had told her in no uncertain terms what would happen to her if he ever found out she was cheating on him. She had tried to tell him that she would never do such a thing and the bruise on her face was the result.

The **He **mentioned before was the man in her life, her lover, her partner, the man she had once loved. She didn't love him anymore and she often forgot why she had loved him to begin with. Deep in her heart she knew why she had gotten involved with him, she had fallen in love with him almost immediately after meeting him and she had been delighted to learn that he had set his sights on her as well.

She had been an up and coming diva in the WWE at the time. She wasn't a wrestler, she was an entertainer and she had met him backstage. He smiled at her as they were introduced and Darla melted like snow in the sun for him.

They were complete opposites, she was small and petite, he was big and strong. She liked listening to music, he liked motorcycles. And yet they had seemed meant for eachother when they met. She had loved every bit of him, his sharp green eyes, his huge muscular body, his tattooed arms and his commanding and drawling voice. When they first started going out she had truly thought that he loved her, he used to tease her saying that her name looked so much like 'darling' that that would be what he would call her from then on. Darla smiled at the memory but the smile quickly faded when she remembered how quickly that had changed. The second he had slapped her for the first time, _everything _changed.

He used to tickle her until she cried for mercy and then make up to her by making love to her.

He used to feed her icecream off his spoon and watch her eat with a big smile on his face.

All of that was over now, all of that was in the past.

She now knew he didn't love her but it was too late, it was all about possession and he possessed her, every bit of her. She would never get out of the relationship alive, not unless he got bored with her. She didn't dare leave in the night, she knew he would find her and she had no other means of escape.

Darla started when she heard movement coming from the bed. _Please don't let him wake up, please. _But her pleas were useless.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?" he demanded.

"I...I w-was just..." Darla stammered.

Mark Calaway scowled as he turned the light on the nightstand on and got up from the bed. He walked over to where Darla was sitting in nothing but his boxers and pulled her out of the chair.

"I told you to never stutter in my presence," he snarled as he pulled her to the bed. "I also told you to never leave the bed without my permission. You wanna take a piss, you ask me. You wanna act all pathetic in front of the window, you ask me."

Mark violently threw her onto the bed and straddled her. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the blow. When it didn't come she opened her eyes and regretted doing it immediately. The rage intermingled with lust in Mark's eyes scared her more than anything and against her better judgment she pleaded with him.

"Mark, please, I didn't mean to..."

WHACK!

She was cut off by the fierce slap that hit her face. She fought to stop herself from crying out, knowing that this would only make things worse. She felt a strong hand pull the front of her shirt away and she squeezed her eyes shut, she didn't wanna feel it but she had no choice.

When Mark was satisfied that she had learned her lesson, he shoved her aside and laid himself to rest. Darla felt the humiliation course through her as the man next to her let out a contented sigh. She curled up into a small ball and wept silently. Once she had calmed down enough to stop crying, she slowly fell asleep, wondering, for the umpteenth time, if there was somebody out there that could save her, someone who would protect her and love her.

Little did she know, salvation was just down the hall from the hotelroom she and Mark were staying in. A man who knew Mark all too well.


	2. Necessary Saviour

Glenn Jacobs sighed as he looked at all the food. He was standing in the cafeteria, trying to make his mind up about what to eat but found that he couldn't. It was all poison in the sense that it was junkfood so he really didn't feel like eating any of it but he had to eat something.

Glenn looked up and frowned at the sight that greeted him. A small, redhaired girl was standing at another table, obviously just as clueless as to what to eat as he was. He recognized the girl as Darla, although he didn't know her last name. She was a pretty and kind hearted girl which often make him wonder why she would be with someone like Mark Calaway. Mark was know to be a mean bastard, even more so after he divorced Sara.

He had never actually heard anyone say that 'Taker, as everyone called Mark, and Darla were together since people knew better than to gossip about the big man but he had seen 'Taker dragging her behind him often enough to come to the obvious conclusion. Unlike what many people thought, Glenn wasn't stupid.

It worried him to see a small and defenseless girl like Darla being bullied around and patronized by a big man like 'Taker, it made him wonder what took place when nobody was around. He had never actually seen any bruises on the small woman but he knew that make-up could be the reason for that.

Glenn was a big man himself and he got paid to scare people when he was in character but that wasn't him, that was Kane. He couldn't imagine ever hitting a woman, certainly never one as small as Darla but Glenn knew that 'Taker didn't care, he did whatever he wanted.

Glenn watched as the very energetic Jeff Hardy came bouncing into the room, immediately approaching Darla. It didn't take a genius to figure out Jeff Hardy had a thing for the young diva as he was always trying to impress her and he always had this goofy grin on his face. Glenn just hoped that Jeff wouldn't get in 'Taker's way.

As Glenn watched Darla and Jeff talk he thought that it wasn't all that surprising that 'Taker would hit Darla, after all Sara left him because of his temper. Glenn was startled from his thoughts as 'Taker's gruff voice rang through the cafeteria.

"Darla!"

Darla visibly flinched and immediately stepped away from Jeff, even though she hadn't been touching him. 'Taker walked up to her and grabbed her upper arm.

"What did I tell you about this?" the big man hissed.

Darla went to say something but she was cut off when 'Taker gave her upper arm a vicious squeeze. She cried out a little and she knew it would cost her later on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeff demanded, shocked at the way 'Taker treated Darla.

"Stay out of this, boy," 'Taker growled.

Jeff took a step back but he didn't stop scowling at 'Taker. 'Taker turned to Darla.

"You've forgotten your lessons, little girl," 'Taker growled softly. "Let's go."

Darla winced as Taker pulled her with him, her arm hurt really badly as 'Taker continued to squeeze it.

"You wanna ease up on the hold there, bro?" Glenn growled.

'Taker whirled around and looked at Glenn, a moment passed before 'Taker eased his hand. 'Taker snorted as he pulled Darla with him out of the cafeteria. Glenn swore as he watched them go. He knew Darla wouldn't be able to do anything to help herself simply because she feared 'Taker too much, the look in her eyes told him that, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her. He'd get her out of there, he had to.


	3. Confused

Darla sighed sadly as she stood in the hotel lobby. She had just returned from the arena after a long show and she was dead on her feet and cold. She had been forced to walk to the hotel after 'Taker had left her at the arena. He had said to her that since she apparently felt she didn't need him, she could make her own way to the hotel.

She secretly thought that he had been very childish in his decision but she wouldn't have dreamed of saying that to him. And so it took her very nearly two hours to get back to the hotel and now she was drained.

She could have gotten a ride from one of the other wrestlers but she feared that 'Taker would find out and she knew what would happen to her if he did. Her back still hurt from the beating she had received after he caught her talking to Jeff Hardy, and she didn't wanna give him a reason to do it again.

Darla snapped out of her reverie when the desk clerk waved his hand in front of her face. She smiled, blushing a little and took the spare key from the clerk.

"Thank you," Darla said softly.

"Will you be alright ma'am?. You look like you're cold," the desk clerk said worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's nothing a warm shower wont fix," Darla said.

The desk clerk smiled warmly and Darla walked to the elevator. She really did need a shower after the long walk in the cold. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator ride only took a few seconds but to Darla it seemed like hours. She needed a shower and although she wasn't sure 'Taker would let her take one, she would give it a try.

The elevator doors opened and Darla very nearly yelped when she saw the big man standing in front of her.

"Hey, sorry if I scared you," Glen said.

Darla stepped out of the elevator and smiled. Glen couldn't help but notice that she seemed scared.

"You didn't, I just didn't expect anyone to be there," Darla said softly.

"Are you alright?"

Pain glistened in Darla's eyes for a second as well as something else, Glen wanted to believe it was a silent plea, but he couldn't be sure as it quickly made way for a look of feigned surprise.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Darla asked, a little too quickly for Glen's taste.

Glen decided to be outright about it. She had to face what was happening to her.

"'Taker seemed very upset with you yesterday," Glen said.

Darla visibly winced at that remark but she quickly retorted.

"That's been settled," Darla said, rubbing her hands.

"At what cost?" Glen asked gently.

Darla seemed flustered for a few seconds until she finally found her voice again.

"I have to go," Darla said.

Glen didn't say anything, he just gave her a meaningful look. Darla quickly turned away from Glen and walked to the hotel room. _Good, _Glen thought, _maybe now she'll finally give her situation some thought. _And hopefully she would get out while she still could.

Darla was confused as she stepped into the hotelroom. He couldn't possibly know about what 'Taker sometimes did to her, could he?. She shrugged the thought off as she noticed that 'Taker was still up. He was sitting in bed, watching television.

"So you finally decided to show up," his voice rumbled.

Darla nodded weakly and 'Taker let out a short laugh.

"You're pathetic, you can't even walk a couple of miles without looking like you've been dragged through the mud," he mocked.

Darla closed her eyes as his words stung at her heart, she would not allow herself to cry. She knew that if she'd cry he'd only continue his mocking. There was a long silence as Darla stood there.

"Mark?" Darla asked after a while.

"What?" he growled.

Darla took a step back and she was tempted to say 'never mind', but she knew that that would piss him off more than anything. Calling his name for no reason would not improve his mood.

"Could I take a shower?" Darla asked softly.

'Taker was silent for a while before he put down the remote and crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"Now why would I let you do that?" 'Taker asked.

"I'm cold and dirty," Darla answered, praying that he wouldn't get upset.

"What if I don't care?. What if I want you to just stand there all night?" 'Taker asked.

Darla didn't say anything, she just stood there praying to god and anyone else who might be listening. There was another long uncomfortable silence until Taker spoke up.

"Take a shower but don't take longer than 10 minutes," Taker ordered.

Darla nodded quickly and stepped into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothes and after creating just the right shower she stepped underneath it. She sighed loudly as the warm water flowed over her body. Her back started aching for a few seconds but the warm water quickly eased the aching and Darla sighed again.

She hadn't forgotten about her ten minute limit so she quickly washed her hair and her body and dried herself. The long shower would have to wait for another time. As Darla stood in the bathroom she realized there weren't any clothes in there. She stepped out of the bathroom with the towel around her and silently stepped to her bag.

She could feel 'Taker eyeing her up so she quickly grabbed some clothes. She heard the bed moving and suddenly the tv was turned off.

"Drop the towel," 'Taker ordered behind her.

Darla turned to him and stood there for a second.

"Drop it," 'Taker snarled.

Darla quickly dropped the towel and stood there in front of 'Taker, naked and ashamed. She wasn't very tall and didn't have a huge chest, but her lack of height made them look bigger than they were. She was slender, with not much muscle. 'Taker smirked as he took the sight in and said:

"Come here."

Darla made sure he didn't have to say it twice as she immediately stepped to him. 'Taker grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the bed. She winced as her back protested to the pressure of Taker's heavy body.

Taker's hands roamed her body but her body did nothing in response. It had stopped responding a long time ago. She acted as though she liked it, though she doubted 'Taker would care if she didn't. She responded with a passion and a love she did not feel anymore, but none of it mattered. As long as he was happy, he wouldn't hurt her. That was all her life was now, making sure he was happy so he wouldn't hurt her.


	4. He Loves Me Not

The scenery was beautiful and picturesque. The sand was soft beneath her feet and the air was cool as it brushed her hair. Darla sighed happily as she walked across the beach, no worries, no pain, no one around for miles. In the distance above the water she could see seagulls and she smiled.

How wonderful it must be to be one of those seagulls. She imagined herself flying through the air, soaring over the clouds feeling free and careless. A sharp pain in her abdomen cut off her thoughts, another sent her to her knees and another was enough to almost knock her out.

Darla grunted as the scenery disappeared and made way for a hotel room. She felt another sharp pain in her abdomen as 'Taker's hand struck her again. She groaned as she curled up.

"Damn it woman, get up, I wont warn you again," he growled.

Footsteps moved away from the bed and into the bathroom. Darla blinked as she realized that the whole thing had been a dream, except for the pain in her stomach. She winced as she tried to sit up and she was forced to lie down again. 'Taker came out of the bathroom and Darla desperately tried to get up but apparently she wasn't fast enough.

She felt herself getting picked up and lifted into the air, the next thing she knew she was flat on her stomach on the bathroom floor, her body aching on all sides. The floor was cold and moist from when Taker had taken a shower and what was worse, she was naked. She shivered as she got up.

"You have ten minutes to take a shower," Taker growled from where he was standing at the door.

Darla quickly nodded and got into the shower. She managed to do so in time but as they left the hotel to head for the arena 'Taker growled at her that next time she wouldn't be so lucky.

Darla had recently become Triple H's manager and although it was a very prestigious position to be in for a rookie, as she was called, she didn't like it. 'Taker had been furious when he heard and he had taken it out on her. On top of that Triple H was an asshole who couldn't keep his hands to himself.

There had been several occasions where Triple H had groped her and every time she had to let it slide, there wasn't anything she could do to defend herself. Once 'Taker and Darla arrived at the building they went their separate ways. 'Taker had a match for that night and Darla had to valet for Triple H. Darla walked through the hall, frowning as she saw who was heading her way.

She tried her very best to walk by him but he wouldn't let her.

"Please don't, you're only complicating things," Darla stressed.

"By trying to help you?" Glen asked, his voice slightly muffled because of his mask.

"I…" Darla said, before trailing off.

"You don't owe leaving Mark Calloway to me, you owe it to yourself," Glen said, before walking around her.

Darla went to walk off when Glen called to her again. She hesitantly turned and looked at him questioningly.

"If you ever need anything, you can always come to me," Glen said.

Glen walked off and left Darla standing there. She forced herself to pull herself together as she made her way to Triple H's lockerroom. Triple H opened the door and smiled brightly as he saw who it was. He looked her up and down and invited her in.

Darla felt very uncomfortable as she stood at the entrance waiting for Triple H's music to finally start. Triple H was standing behind her, looking at her ass, she knew that for sure. He reached out and pinched her in the ass. She turned around and scowled at him.

"What?" he asked, feigning innocently.

Darla turned away from him again and he smirked. He approached her and stood behind her. She shivered in disgust as he gently stroked her hair. His hand moved down her back but before it reached her ass, Darla turned around and whacked him across the face.

Triple H blinked as he felt the stinging sensation in his cheek. He looked down at the beautiful redhead standing in front of him and nodded. His music cued and he walked out without a word. Darla nervously followed him, something was up.

Triple H won the match and he and Darla walked to the backstage area. Darla was still nervous as hell, she glanced at him every now and then but nothing told her what he was planning. Darla and Triple H parted ways and Darla went back to 'Taker's lockerroom.

'Taker was very annoyed as he and Darla stepped out of the elevator and headed for their hotelroom. He had won his match but his arm was killing him, he desperately needed to rest.He scowled as he saw Triple H heading towards them and he could see Darla tense up.

"'Taker, Darla," Triple H greeted.

Darla smiled nervously and Taker nodded.

"I wont keep you two long, I just wanna thank you," Triple H said, looking at Darla.

"Thank me?" Darla asked, confused.

"Yeah, for what you did for me, it was nice," Triple H said.

'Taker's face contorted in fury as he looked at Darla. Triple H's words had been simple enough but his tone had been far too low and the wink he gave her afterwards spoke volumes. Darla gawked at Triple H as he walked away. When his words finally dawned on her, she quickly turned to 'Taker.

"Mark, I…" Darla began.

"Shut your mouth, little girl," 'Taker growled softly.

Darla took a step back but 'Taker grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. 'Taker opened the door to their hotelroom and threw her in. Triple H smirked as he looked on. Yep, the bitch would pay dearly for slapping him. He walked off, whistling a tune, feeling a whole lot better.

Darla screamed and cried as 'Taker's fists slammed into her chest, arms and legs. When 'Taker saw that she was no longer moving, he snorted and got off her. He kicked her off the bed sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"Get out," 'Taker growled.

Darla was confused for a moment as she looked up at 'Taker. She could see the scowl on his face through her tears.

"Get up and get out," 'Taker growled louder.

Darla got up as quickly as she could, which wasn't very fast and made her way to the door. She made her way to Glen's room, praying that he had meant what he had said. She knocked on the door and waited.


	5. What's It Going To Be?

Glen frowned as he heard the banging on his door, what idiot would bang on someone's door like that?. Glen walked to the door and opened it, gasping as he took in the sight before him. Darla was standing there, bloodied and bruised, she was obviously on the verge of collapsing as she threw him a pleading look. Glen caught her in his arms as she passed out and carried her into his room.

Taker swore as he realized what he had done, he had beaten her badly and then kicked her out. Now he had no idea where she was or who she was with.

"Damn bitch better not to be fooling around," Taker muttered as he got off the bed.

Suddenly it hit him, he knew who she had gone to. He stormed out of his hotelroom and into the hallway. He would go over to the lobby, find out what room the bastard was staying in and take back what was rightfully his. A smirk appeared on his face as he walked on. She'd come back with him, she had no other choice.

Glen sighed sadly as he looked over at the small girl lying on his bed. She had woken up from her unconscious state and she was now trying to sleep. She had pleaded with him not to take her to the hospital and eventually Glen had agreed. He was worried though, she had some major contusions and she probably had a concussion as well.

Glen scowled as he thought of Taker, he had gone too far this time and Glen would do everything in his power to keep her from going back to him. Taker outweighed her by at least 200 pounds and he was a good 16 inches taller than her, whatever possessed him to hit Darla was beyond Glen but he wouldn't let him do it again.

Glen turned his attention back to the redhead on the bed when she stirred and groaned in what seemed to be pain. Glen leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in.

"Are you alright?" Glen asked worriedly.

"Not really but thank you for asking," Darla said softly.

Glen once again noticed how polite Darla always was, even when she was in pain. A long silence followed until a sudden knock on the door disturbed the peace. Darla literally jumped and she slowly and painfully crawled into the corner of the bed.

"Who is that?" Darla asked, fear evident in her voice.

"Darla, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you, I'll just answer the door," Glen said.

Darla nodded but didn't move. Glen opened the door and before he could register who it was, Taker blew right by him. He looked around the room and growled when he saw Darla curled up on the bed. Darla gasped when she saw him.

"You," Taker growled. "You're coming with me, get off the damn bed."

Taker suddenly found himself being thrown back, away from the bed and into the door. He yelled in pain as his shoulder connected with the door. He looked up and saw a furious Glen standing over him.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Glen said in a low voice.

Taker got up only to be knocked down again. Taker was stuck between the wall and Glen and the look on Glen's face told him he wasn't getting up. Darla was stunned, she had never seen Taker subdued before.

"What's it to you?" Taker asked. "She paying you for your protection?"

Taker smirked when he saw the furious look on Glen's face.

"That's it, isn't it?. She's giving you some like the little whore she is," Taker growled.

Glen grabbed Taker by his shirt and pulled him off the ground. Taker just laughed as Glen pushed him into the wall.

"You're not beating her anymore, she's staying right here," Glen said.

"Is she now?. Unfortunately, that's not for you to say," Taker said, pushing Glen away from him. "Little Darla is a grown woman, it's her call."

Glen and Taker looked at Darla and she cowered against the wall. There was doubt and fear in her eyes and Taker decided to use it against her.

"Remember what I told you about knowing your enemies?" Taker asked.

Darla looked confused so Taker went on.

"You know me, you know what I want from you. How much do you know about him?" Taker asked, referring to Glen.

Darla looked at Glen and blinked. Could it be?.

"Think about it," Taker continued. "You're a pretty girl, you're trusting, naïve…for all you know he…"

"Don't listen to him Darla, it's not like that," Glen cut in.

"Isn't it?" Taker asked. "What's it going to be, Darla?"

Darla looked at the two big men back and forth and not for the first time in her life she felt completely and utterly desperate.


	6. Glimmer of Hope

Darla swallowed hard as she looked at Glen and Taker back and forth. She knew what she had to do but she wasn't sure if she could. Thoughts ran through her head and before she even knew what she was doing words were spilling from her mouth as she slowly walked closer to them.

"I'm tired. I'm so tired of being beaten for no reason, I'm tired of being belittled and treated like I'm nothing," Darla said, tears filling her eyes.

The tears ran down her face as she looked up at Taker in fear and determination.

"I could never go back with you," Darla whispered.

Taker's face contorted in fury as Glen breathed a sigh of relief.

"You don't know what you're saying, you'll come back to me. You'll find out what kind of guy he is soon enough and then you'll come crawling back to me," Taker growled.

"It's your own fault I left to begin with," Darla said, still talking almost automatically.

She didn't know what gave her the courage to say the things she was saying, but she was glad for whatever it was. Taker could see that Darla wasn't changing her mind and he could feel the anger building up inside of him. He lunged at Darla before Glen could stop him and managed grab her by her hair before Glen pulled him off her.

Glen and Taker fought their way into the hallway, attracting the attention of several other wrestlers who were staying at the hotel. Glen and Taker were separated by several wrestlers. Taker left when he was left no choice and Glen went back to his hotelroom. Glen found Darla in the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

Glen kneeled down behind Darla and hesitantly stuck his arm out to her. When he noticed she wasn't pulling away from him he stroked her hair gently. Darla calmed down after a while and turned to Glen. Her face was pale, her hair was a mess and there were tearstains on her face.

"Hey," Glen said gently. "Do you wanna get some sleep?"

Glen saw Darla flinch away from him as he said this and he frowned. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"You do know that what he said was a lie, don't you?" Glen asked.

Doubt flickered in Darla's eyes before she broke into a smile and said, "Of course,I don't believe him."

Glen nodded, she was damaged, badly damaged,he couldn't expect her to just trust him without knowing him. Glen helped Darla get back to the bedroom and she sat down on the bed. Darla absently rubbed the spot where Taker had grabbed her hair.

"I'm sorry I'm bothering you with all this," Darla said after a while.

"You're not bothering me, I'm glad I can help," Glen said.

Darla laid herself to rest shortly after. Darla woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling in her heart, a feeling she knew had alot to do with the big man sleeping in the chair on the other side of the room.

Darla looked over at Glen and saw that he was indeed asleep. She had seen something in his eyes when he had looked at her earlier, something she had never seen in Taker's eyes. It wasn't love, after all they had only just met, but it _was_ affection. It filled Darla with a small amount of hope to know that he cared about her, but did he really care?. Was Taker telling the truth?.

Darla thought about it as she continued to watch the large man sleep. Glen was a very strong man but unlike Taker, he wasn't dominating. He didn't seem to want to intimidate anybody, while Taker lived for it. He had a low but gentle voice while Taker's voice was commanding and it scared the hell out of her.

Darla didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him and it wasn't fair to push him away after everything he had done for her. The only doubt in Darla's mind was the fact that Taker had been sweet and caring at first as well, he had tricked her into loving him and before she knew it she was stuck.

Darla quietly stepped from the bed and walked to Glen, she grabbed the blanket that had previously been covering her from the floor and covered him with it. Glen stirred in his sleep and murmured something. Darla smiled and stepped back to the bed. Maybe there was hope after all…maybe.


	7. The Bonding of Souls

Glen woke up with a very unpleasant stiffness in his neck. He grumbled as he sat up and winced as he felt the pain in his back.

"That'll teach me not to sleep in a chair," he muttered.

Glen threw the blanket off him and got up, rubbing his neck. There was a reason why he slept on the chair and that reason was in his bed. He smiled as he remembered that Darla had finally left Taker. Glen got up quietly and walked over to the bed.

Darla was still asleep and her legs and arms were sprawled all over the bed. She looked so small and fragile, not to mention beautiful. Glen frowned, now where did that thought come from?. Glen mentally slapped himself, that was the last thing the girl needed.

Glen sighed as he stepped into the bathroom to take a shower, he realized that Darla's ordeal wasn't over yet, she still had alot of things to work through and she still had to be able to stand on her own two feet but she'd get there and Glen would help her if he could.

When Darla woke up, she half expected to see Taker standing over her, yelling at her to get up. But when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there, instead she found herself all alone in a different hotelroom. Or atleast, so it seemed. The shower was running and Darla sighed with relief when she remembered that it wasn't Taker, it was Glen.

Darla slowly got up, her body still hurt from the last beating Taker had given her and if Darla could help it, that was just what it was, the _last _beating. She sighed as she got up, she needed a shower badly but she could wait, she wouldn't get in her host's way, not after everything he had done for her.

Darla frowned as she considered Glen, she had already figured out that he cared but why?. Why did he care?. It wasn't as if they were friends, he hardly knew her. Darla knew that it didn't really matter why he had helped her, she needed a knight in shining armor, now more than ever, and if Glen would be that knight, then that was great.

Once Glen left the shower, Darla took one. Glen couldn't help but notice how submissive and polite she was, he figured he would talk to her about it later. When Darla exited the shower, she felt refreshed, new. _Almost, _Darla thought as she winced at the pain that shot through her back when she moved too fast.

Darla left the bathroom and stood in the doorway. Glen was sitting on the bed and he was now looking at her. Glen almost stopped breathing when he saw her. Her red hair was semi-dry, her blue eyes bright and wide.

She was wearing the pants she had been wearing the night before but she was wearing one of his t-shirts, it was much too large and she looked simply adorable in it. Darla became aware of his stares and looked at herself.

"I look a mess I know, but at least I'm clean," Darla said.

Glen wanted to say that she didn't look a mess, he wanted to tell her she was gorgeous but he didn't, he knew it would only serve to make her uncomfortable. Instead he smiled and asked, "Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah I am, I still don't know what I'm going to do now, though," Darla said.

"You'll figure it out, just give it some time," Glen said.

Darla nodded and there was a comfortable silence between them. But even when Darla seemed comfortable, she still seemed to have doubts.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" Glen asked gently.

"I'm not," Darla said quickly, afraid he was angry.

"Are you sure?" Glen asked.

Darla shifted her weight uneasily as she looked Glen in the eyes.

"Why would I be afraid of you?" she asked after a while.

"That's what I'd like to know," Glen said softly.

Darla gawked at Glen after he said that. She was aware that she looked like a fool but she couldn't help it. Glen couldn't help but think she looked cute but he quickly shook the thought off.

"Are you going to work tonight?" Glen asked.

"I guess I should," Darla said.

"Do you want to?" Glen asked.

"Not really but I know what'll happen if I stay away, it'll become harder and harder to come back and I don't wanna stay away forever," Darla said.

Glen nodded, she was very brave to want to go to work so soon.

Over the next few days Darla fully recuperated. She was allowed to go back to work by Vince McMahon and she was glad. Taker stayed away from her as she did her job, though he stared at her whenever she passed. Glen and Darla grew closer as the days went by and it wasn't uncommon to see them together, already rumours were flying about them and Darla didn't mind.

Glen was a great guy and if people wanted to think they were together, that was fine. Only days after she had left Taker, she noticed the difference. The wrestlers and divas were no longer afraid to talk to her and they were really nice. It shocked Darla to see how much Taker had kept from her while she was with him and it made her even more determined to stay away from him.

At first Darla had told herself that she would get her own hotelroom as soon as possible and then she would be out of Glen's hair but she was becoming reluctant. She was becoming more comfortable around Glen, especially after she found out that he was a sucker for dogs, puppies in particular.

Glen told Darla all about his own dogs and his house. When Darla asked him if he was married and he told her she wasn't, she felt a strange sort of happiness come over her, although she didn't quite know why. Glen didn't really feel the need to see her getting her own hotelroom either. After spending so much time with her he found that he really liked her and he was beginning to fall for her.

People didn't fail to notice that Darla was staying in Glen's hotelroom and this caused slightly naughtier rumours to circle but again Darla didn't mind. Taker, on the other hand, did mind. He was furious when he heard the rumours and he was determined to get her back.


	8. Healing

1 week later…

Darla found herself glancing at Glen every now and then as they ate breakfast. He was so unlike Taker. Glen was calm and kind, Taker was anything but that. _He sure is handsome, _Darla thought as she peeked at Glen again. Darla caught herself thinking that and she blushed. Glen saw her blushing.

"What's the matter?" Glen asked.

"Nothing," Darla said softly.

Glen smiled as he moved his plate to the side and leaned over the table.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Glen teased.

Darla blushed even more but before she could say anything, their table was approached by Jeff Hardy.

"Hey Glen, hey Darla," Jeff said, his voice taking on a soft tone as he said Darla's name.

"Hi Jeff," Darla said.

"Hardy," Glen greeted brusquely.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Jeff asked.

"No," Darla said as Glen said, "Yes."

Darla and Glen looked at eachother and Glen sighed.

"Fine, fine. Sit down," Glen grumbled.

Darla smiled as Jeff sat down. Jeff smiled back and said, "So, how ya doing?"

"Good, very good in fact," Darla said, glancing at Glen.

Glen smiled and Darla blushed but Jeff was oblivious to it.

"So, are you still going to be working here?" Jeff asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Glen asked.

"Well…because of…I…" Jeff stammered.

"Never mind, Jeff, I know what you meant," Darla said gently. "And to answer your question, yes, I will still be working here."

Jeff nodded and smiled. Jeff stared at Darla's face for a while and Glen was getting severely annoyed

"Don't you have something to do?" Glen asked Jeff.

"No, actually I…" Jeff said, stopping when he saw the look on Glen's face.

Glen was scowling at Jeff and he got the message.

"Right, I better go. I'll see you later, Darla," Jeff said before walking off.

Darla smiled as she turned to Glen and her eyes were twinkling.

"That's a side I didn't know you had," Darla said.

"What side?" Glen asked.

"A jealous side," Darla said.

Glen let out a small laugh but found that he couldn't find anything convincing to say so he just grumbled and Darla giggled.

"It's okay, I thought it looked very sweet on you," Darla said.

Glen was thinking of something to say when he noticed Darla's expression change. Glen looked behind him and scowled at the reason. Triple H had entered the canteen and was already making his presence known.

"Great," Glen muttered.

Darla swallowed hard as Triple H met her eyes and threw her a very disturbing look. Somehow Darla knew she wasn't rid of him by a long shot.

"Are you alright?" Glen asked worriedly.

"I haven't worked with him for a while, today's suppose to be the first day I work with him again," Darla said absently.

"Do you want me to talk to Vince McMahon about it?" Glen asked.

Darla thought about that for a second but then shook her head.

"No, I've been running away long enough. It's time I stand up to him so I can do my job," Darla said.

Glen nodded. Darla placed her small hands over Glen's big hand and smiled.

"Thank you for offering though," Darla said softly.

Glen grinned sheepishly as his face turned red. Darla laughed and her laughter sounded carefree and sincere.

"You're blushing," Darla giggled.

Glen tried to hide his face causing Darla to burst into another fit of giggles until Glen had had enough. Glen picked Darla up off her chair and swung her over his shoulder. Laughter sounded through the canteen and many of the wrestlers laughed as well as Glen carried Darla out of the canteen.

Once they were in the hallway, Glen put Darla down with a big smile on his face. Darla wiped her eyes and smiled up at Glen. Darla hugged Glen and Glen wrapped his massive arms around her. Darla sighed as they broke the hug. Glen lifted Darla's chin to his level and gently kissed her on the lips.

Darla was taken by surprise by the kiss but she didn't pull back. They kissed for a while and when they broke apart they stared at eachother in uncertainty.

"I'm gonna get a hernia if I stand like this for long," Glen joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked as Darla laughed and playfully punched his arm.

"I am not that small," Darla said.

"No, I'm that big," Glen said.

Darla's smiled broadened and their lips met again. Darla sighed into Glen's mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt happy, happier than ever and she hoped…she prayed that it would stay that way.


	9. Love in the Making

Darla sighed as she relaxed into Glen's arms. It had been two days since their first kiss and they had grown very close in the days that followed. Darla was happier then she had been in a long time and she owed it all to Glen.

Darla lazily lifted her head and glanced at Glen. Glen smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. Darla giggled and put her head on his chest again. They were currently sitting in Darla's convertible, in the middle of nowhere, facing a gorgeous view.

They had been together the entire day and when evening approached, they had intended on watching the sunset. After the sun had set they couldn't get themselves to leave so they stayed. The convertible was too small for Glen but he had somehow managed to position his legs in a comfortable way. Darla had laughed when he had tried to drive the car, he was simply too big.

They drove back when it started to get cold and Glen grumbled at the fact that there was no roof on the car. Darla commented that she wouldn't have been able to close it anyway, not unless he wanted to get folded into one like a accordeon and Glen responded by tickling her.

When Glen and Darla arrived at the hotel they silently walked to Darla's room. Glen wanted nothing better than to go into the room with Darla and make love to her but he didn't know if it was the right time for it. Darla wanted him to come with her into her room but she didn't know if he wanted to.

They stopped in front of Darla's hotelroom door and Darla looked up at Glen, her eyes full of gratitude and love.

"Thank you for tonight. I've have a great time," Darla said softly.

"You were very welcome, I had a good time myself," Glen said.

Darla stood on her toes to reach Glen and he chuckled. He bent down to make it easier for her and their lips melted together.

Darla was smiling as she stepped into the pitchdark hotelroom but her smile quickly disappeared when she turned the light on and saw who was waiting for her. She tried to run for the door but she was intercepted and pushed back into the room.

Darla's heart loudly thumped in her chest as she backed away from the big man in front of her. Taker eyed Darla hungrily and smirked.

"How's my baby been?" Taker asked, purposely resting his eyes on her breasts.

Darla knew this wasn't going to end well for her but she was no longer the shy and submissive girl she had been before.

"What do you want?" Darla snapped.

"Now, now darling, you know better than to talk to me like that," Taker drawled in a low voice.

Darla gathered all her courage and said, "I want you to leave."

Taker merely smirked again and kept approaching her.

"What do you want?" Darla asked again.

"You know damn well what I want. I want you to come back," Taker growled.

"I'm not going to," Darla said, trying to keep herself from panicking. "You were wrong about Glen, he's the nicest guy I've ever met and he would never use me."

"How long have you known him?" Taker asked.

Darla didn't answer and Taker let out a short laugh.

"My point exactly," he sneered.

"I'm not going back," Darla said firmly.

Taker stared at Darla for a few seconds. Darla was very unnerved by the fact that they were alone in a hotelroom but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She anxiously waited for an answer.

"You're not going back?" Taker asked, a dangerous tone in his voice.

Darla shook her head and waited. Taker was eyeing her as though she was a piece of meat and just when Darla was sure she was in trouble, he spoke again.

"Alright," Taker said. "If that's the way it is, I'll leave you alone."

Darla very nearly fell to the floor as she heard this. She decided not to question him and waited for him to leave. When he didn't make a move,she figured it was best if she kept the escape option open. She moved towards the door but as she passed Taker, he grabbed her arm.

"Before I go, how about you give me some one last time?" Taker said.

Darla's heart sank as she heard him say that. She tried to pull her arm away from Taker but he merely laughed and pulled her to him. She struggled in his arms as he kissed her in her neck. She hit him with her fists but it didn't even faze him.

He ignored her struggles and threw her on the bed. He straddled her and smirked, he was going to enjoy this. She fought him with everything she had but it was no use. She cried and screamed as he tore her shirt off.

WHACK sounded through the hotelroom as Taker slapped her in the face.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about," Taker snarled, as he undid her jeans.

Taker pressed Darla's head into the matrass as he unbuttoned his own jeans. A loud pounding on the hotelroom door interrupted his administrations. Taker stopped and listened as the door was beginning to break down.

"Darla," a voice yelled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't your buddy, the Hardy punk," Taker growled at Darla.

The door broke down with a loud crack and Taker got off of Darla. Darla got off the bed and hid in the corner where she stayed as all hell broke loose in the room. Jeff and Matt flew into the room and tackled Taker. Glen wasn't far behind and he pulled both Hardy's off only to attack Taker himself.

The fight escalated until it was broken up by just about every wrestler on the second floor. When Glen looked around and saw Darla in the corner being hugged by Lita with Trish right beside them, his fury reached its peak and he turned to Taker again. Only the combined effort of 5 wrestlers kept Glen from tearing Taker's head off. Taker laughed as Glen was being held back, infuriating him even more.

"Tell my baby that I'll be seeing her, real soon," Taker said before walking off.

Glen turned back to Darla when he realized he wouldn't get to Taker. Lita made room for Glen and he took Darla in his arms, cradling her as she cried. Darla sobbed into Glen's chest and Glen could practically feel her pain. Taker had destroyed everything she had worked so hard to build the last couple of weeks and Glen swore that he would pay.


	10. Joined as One

Darla sighed as she packed her bags. She had just completed another day of being Triple H's valet. She still resented the way he looked at her breasts and ass whenever he found the time but she figured she would deal with it by ignoring it.

She had tried the best she could to forget what Taker had almost done to her only days earlier but she wasn't really succeeding, she was having nightmares, temper tantrums and she kept seeing things that weren't there. The doctor had told her it was all stress and that given the proper rest, she'd recover just fine.

Darla didn't know what proper rest meant but she couldn't afford to miss any events so she had gone back to work almost immediately. Jim Ross had told her that she was allowed to take all the time she needed but she knew it was best if she just came back to work right away. No real action was taken against Taker and Darla wasn't surprised, he was one of the top superstars and Vince McMahon was willing to protect him no matter what.

Darla hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed for the door when Triple H suddenly appeared in the doorway. Darla yelped and Triple H chuckled.

"What's the matter, darling?" Triple H asked looking at her breasts.

"Don't call me that," Darla hissed.

"Why not?. Does it remind you of someone?" Triple H asked with a smirk on his face.

Darla scowled but didn't say anything. She went to pass Triple H but he blocked her path. She tried again but he stood in front of her again.

"I would like to pass," Darla said as calmly as she could.

"Would you now?. And what will you give me if I let you?"

"I'll tell you what I'll give you if you don't," Darla snapped.

Triple H chuckled again and started backing her into the corner.

"Feisty, I like that," he whispered as he reached out to touch her hair.

"Helmsley," a voice roared from behind.

Triple H turned around just in time to see the big man coming towards him and next thing he knew he felt himself getting thrown to the other side of the lockerroom. Glen scowled at Triple H who got up and walked out of the room without taking his eyes off Glen. Glen gathered Darla in his arms and held her close. After Darla assured him that she was fine, they went back to the hotel.

Darla rubbed her hands as she and Glen walked to her room, no matter what the rumours said they still hadn't slept together and Darla felt that it was time for them to make that step. Problem was, she didn't know if she was supposed to ask him and if so, how.

When she was with Taker, she had sex when Taker wanted to and no matter how horrible being forced was she never had to think about it. Glen was different, he would never force her and so now she was facing a dilemma. _To ask or not to ask,_ Darla thought and she had to force back a nervous chuckle.

Little did Darla know, Glen was having the exact same problem. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her but once again he didn't know if he should. They stopped at Darla's door for the umpteenth time but this time was going to be different.

"Do you wanna come in?" Darla blurted out.

As soon as the words escaped her Darla wanted to slap herself for her stupidity and she was surprised when Glen said, "Sure."

Darla smiled nervously and fiddled with the lock on the door. She forced herself to calm down and she finally managed to open the door. Glen followed her into the room and closed it behind him. Darla threw her keys down onto the bed and turned to Glen, only to find him right in front of him. Glen bent down and captured her mouth with his own.

Darla moaned as Glen tongue explored her mouth and smiled when she felt herself getting lifted off the ground. She remembered what Glen had said about getting a hernia and giggled into his mouth. Glen pulled back with an amused look on his face but Darla kissed him again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Glen carried her over to the bed. He gently put her down on the bed and carefully placed himself on top of her. Darla giggled again and Glen frowned.

"What?" Glen asked.

"I'm not made of porcelain, you don't have be _that _careful," Darla said.

"You may not be made out of porcelain but I am 200 pounds heavier than you," Glen said.

"Point taken," Darla murmured as her lips met Glen's again.

Glen chuckled against her mouth and shifted his weight, jumping up when Darla yelped. Glen looked at Darla in alarm and frowned when she chuckled. She reached behind her back and held out an object to Glen. Her keys. Glen laughed as he positioned himself on top of Darla again.

"Make love to me, Glen," Darla suddenly said seriously.

Glen smiled slightly and nodded. That night they became one, and all Darla felt was bliss, bliss she hoped would be eternal.


	11. Epilogue

The months that followed for Darla and Glen weren't easy. The psychological wounds inflicted on Darla by Mark during their last encounter were deep and they needed time to heal. The bond that was between the two was strong, however, and they knew in their hearts that anything thrown at them, they could deal with.

They handled their problems, all the while growing closer together and more in love than they could have dreamed possible. They were ready for the future, whatever it would bring.

It wasn't until almost a year later that Mark once again resurfaced in their lives. He waited for Darla in her hotel room, knowing that Glen was out of town. He attacked her and she would have gotten hurt badly had it not been for the neighboring room's occupants calling the police. Hotel management was brought in and this time, with witnesses who had heard Mark shouting, he was arrested.

Darla didn't dare hope he would go to jail, knowing that Vince McMahon would help him stay out, and so was pleasantly surprised when he was sentenced to two to four years for aggravated assault. She prayed that by the time he got out, he would have lost interest in her.

During the four years that followed, Glen and Darla got married. Two years to the day that Glen helped Darla escape Mark, Darla gave birth to a babyboy. A girl followed twelve months later. They were happy, a family of four, and they were determined to stay that way. No one would take away their bliss, not even the recently released Mark Calloway.


End file.
